


There's Us

by kanoitrace



Series: Of Elves and Nobles [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elora finds herself jealous of the budding relationship between Alistair and Kaiah. Zevran offers a respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Us

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic! Last one before I finally start putting new additions in! 
> 
> Takes place after It's Too Cliche

Elora stared into the fire and sighed. Waiting for Kaiah and Alistair to get back from their trip into Denerim was far more stressful than she expected for it to be. She hated being stuck at camp with no way to help them, and she couldn't really help the frustrated groan that came out of her mouth.

"Something on your mind, my dear Gray Warden?" an Antivan accent purred beside her.

She glanced up just in time to see Zevran slither into the spot beside her. Her lip curled in disgust.

"Ah, such a look does not belong on a face so beautiful," he said, voice slick as oil.

"You've got to be kidding me," Elora grumbled.

"How do you mean?" Zevran asked, donning an expression of (obviously fake) innocence.

"This act!" the Warden exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I fear I have no idea what you are speaking of," the elven assassin countered, though his smirk obviously said otherwise.

"Maker, I hate you."

Zevran just continued smirking in response. Honestly, Elora didn't trust the elf one bit and had been in agreement with Alistair about abandoning the assassin, but Kaiah had been adamant they bring him along. Elora couldn't for the life of her figure out why, and on more than one occasion wondered if maybe the other Gray Warden wanted another elf around. Still, Elora thought the two elven rogues couldn't be more different.

The clinking of chains caught her attention, followed by the exuberant bark of Teyrn. Elora stood quickly when she noticed Morrigan and her mabari approach camp but no Kaiah or Alistair. Her stomach dropped, and she ran towards the mage, suddenly oblivious to her injury.

"Where are they! What happened!" she cried, shaking the witch by the shoulders.

Morrigan stared at her in agitation, dryly responding, "They were having some sort of terribly nauseating moment."

"A moment?" Elora echoed dumbly.

"Yes!" Morrigan quipped, shrugging out of the Gray Warden's hold. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've had my fill of idiots for the day." The Witch of the Wilds made for her corner of camp, leaving Elora staring blankly at where her companion had once been, hands limp at her sides.

"A moment..." she repeated quietly to herself, not even noticing Teyrn vying for her attention until he slurped her hand. "Gross!"

When Alistair and Kaiah did finally return to camp, they certainly did seem "moment-y," between all the shy glances and red faces. That night, they all sat around the fire planning their course for Lake Callenhad. Elora never asked Kaiah how being back in Denerim went, but she tried to rationalize it all away by telling herself they had to get an early start. She promised herself she would ask tomorrow.

As it turned out, she never did ask the next day, or even the next, and before she knew it, more than a week had passed. A week had taken them to Lake Callenhad and back to Denerim once more, where they uncovered the true whereabouts of Brother Genetivi. Now, they were heading back west to Haven. In all that time, it seemed Kaiah and Alistair only grew closer, always with the intimate conversations and shy glances!

"It just aggravates me, you know! Who even knew they were that close!" Elora raved to the only person that would listen- Zevran.

As it turned out, despite her dislike of the elf, he had turned into the one person she could really talk to about her frustration. Leliana just thought the pair was adorable, and had always been closer to Kaiah, besides (Elora blamed some sort of red-head bond). Wynn... She hadn't even brought it up to Wynn for fear of being chided for being foolish at such a time as this. Morrigan and Sten were both out for obvious reasons, and talking to Teyrn, while therapeutic for a short while, was ultimately pointless. That had left Zevran, and Elora figured maybe if Leliana and Kanoi had some kind of red head bond, maybe she and Zevran could tap into some kind of blonde bond.

"We have gone on about this for awhile now, and while I can agree it can be nauseating, maybe it's time you analyze why this upsets you so. They are your friends, no? So should it not follow that you find some joy in their happiness?" the elven assassin queried slyly. "Just a thought."

Elora glowered at him. Forget the blonde bond! He was still a jerk! However, returning his stare, she eventually deflated, knowing he was right. Stupid, perceptive elf. She sighed and shifted her attention down to her hands sitting in her lap.

"I guess..." Another sigh, followed by a hollow attempt at a chuckle. "I guess maybe I was a little interested in Alistair myself."

"Past tense?" asked Zevran, sounding slightly amused.

"Has to be, doesn't it?" the Gray Warden countered, staring across the camp at the couple. Their heads were bowed over some papers, probably discussing something business. Elora felt a pang of guilt, realizing she should probably be doing the same over there with them instead of complaining to Zevran.

"They do not look all that happy to me," he commented casually.

"You don't mean that," she responded, sardonically amused as she watched the assassin out of the corner of her eye.

He turned back to her, grinning. "No. I do not."

They held eye contact for a moment longer before Elora shook her head and stood up. "Guess I should go over there and get in on the juicy strategizing."

"You do not have to."

Elora turned to look back at Zevran in confusion, only to find him looking invitingly up at her through thick lashes. She felt a slight flush come over her body.

"We could always go back to my tent," he offered, grinning lasciviously at her. She wasn't sure if it was the ale from earlier, her nerves at finally talking to her fellow Wardens, or just pure and simple loneliness, but for whatever reason, she said, "Yes."


End file.
